Casualty Tess and Fletch, Return back to normal?
by casualty1fan
Summary: Tess has kept her and fletches baby, but leaves holby for 3 months, what will the staffs and fletches reaction be when she returns. Please review
1. Chapter 1

When tess found out that she was pregnant she confided in zoe, told her everything like who the father was (fletch), but tess needed time to sort things out so she gathered up her leave and zoe let tess have 3 months off, 3 months away from holby.

Tess was nearly 4 months pregnate when she left, she covered her small bump up, and only zoe knew about it xause she hadnt told anyone else not even charlie or the father of her baby, fletch. Tess didn't even end things with fletch and she didn't even tell anyone except zoe that she was going away for 3 months and zoe was the one that had to break the news once tess left.

"wheres tess" charlie asked zoe the next day

"can everyone gather round" said zoe

All the doctors and nurses gathered round, charlie knew that this wasn't good

"tess has left us" said zoe " but only for 3 months so she will be back"

Zoe walked away to her office while everyone took in the news while charlie followed zoe into her office

"why had tess left us for 3 months, exactly?" said charlie to zoe

"sorry I cant really answer that" said zoe

"I knew that there was something wrong" said charlie

"I am sorry" said zoe "but when tess was here she told me not to tell anyone, so I can't really assume that she wants me to tell people now"

"ok I understand" said charlie

Charlie was just about to walk out of the office when he was stopped by zoe

"you can still contact her" said zoe

"thanks" said charlie

3 months later...

It was a saturday morning and tess was texting zoe.

"so when can I come back to work" tess texted zoe

"tess your 7 months pregnate your going to go off on maturnaty leave soon anyway" zoe text tess

"I am bored" tess text zoe

"ok monday then, but strictly paper work or small injuries" zoe text tess

"ok, thanks, see you on monday" tess text zoe

"see you then" zoe texted tess

Monday soon came, and tess wondered if zoe had told everyone that she was pregnate, tess had kept in regular contact with charlie by texting him.

Tess looked up at the E.D sign and slowly tess walked into the reception area, the E.D was quite busy but no one seamed to notice her, tess walked to her locker and opened the locker door, zoe had left new work clothes on top of her locker so tess got changed into then. Tess kept her locker door open and got her phone out.

"Just arrived" Tess texted to charlie and Zoe

"see you soon, I am in my office" zoe texted back

"meet you in staffroom" charlie texted back

Tess was still in her locker, she was sticking a picture of her latest scan on the inside door when charlie came in, charlie knew that tess was there but couldn't actually see her past her open locker door.

"so your back" said charlie

"yes" said tess

"for good" said charlie

"well I have no more leave left" said tess "and I missed you's all to much"

"well" said charlie "what can I say"

Tess and charlie laughed

"well I have to go and see zoe" said tess

Tess closed her locker door turned the key then turned around to charlie who looked like he had, had seen a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

"What" said Tess laughing at Charlie's reaction "what's wrong?"

Charlie sort of looked down at Tess bump

"Oh my god" said Charlie "you're..."

"Pregnant" said Tess

"I don't understand" said Charlie "how can you be"

"I don't think that you really want me to explain that" said Tess laughing at Charlie's reaction

"I thought zoe told everyone" said tess

"no she basically said that it was none of there business" said charlie "but who's the father"

Tess sighed

"you have just found out that I am pregnate and you nearly had a heart attack" said tess "but you realky will have a heart attack if I tell you who the father is"

Charlie just looked at tess and still couldn't believe it

"the question is how am I going to tell them lot out there" said tess

Charlie laughed

"well they are going to notice" said charlie

Tess laughed

"tea" she said

"yes" said charlie "I will make it"

"I reckon that these work clothes wont fit me at the end of the month" said tess

"there only new" said charlie

"I know" said tess

"so zoe knew" said charlie

"yes, she found out before me" said tess "zoe found me, I was feeling sick so she done a few tests"

"oh" said charlie

Tess and charlie sat down beside each other on the sofa in the staffroom, they were facing the staffroom door.

"when are you going to tell them" said charlie

"well if I can get an extra 10 minutes without them gossiping, then I will take it" said tess

Charlie laughed, and tess handed him a scan picture

"do you know the sex" said charlie

"yes girl" said tess "zoe doesn't even know that its a girl yet"

Suddenly fletch came through the door and looked at a pregnant tess, he just stood in pure shock

"tess" he said

"yes I am pregnate, 28 weeks" said tess "and I know what you are now going to ask and the answer is yes"

Fletch just stood there.

"well I'm going to see zoe" said tess to charlie "you can put that picture up in the staffroom"

Tess walked out, but no one noticed until she walked into zoe's office, and max was there

"oh hi tess" said zoe

Max looked at tess

"and as you can see tess is pregnant" said zoe to max

"well I will leave you 2 too it" said max

Max walked out of the office and went straight to the reception desk

"you ok" said noel

"tess is pregnant" said max

"what" said noel

Louise and robyn turned round and joined in

"did you just say..." said robyn

"yes tess is pregnant" said max


	3. Chapter 3

Mean while tess was in zoe's office

"I thought you had told everyone" said tess "that I was pregnate"

"oh sorry " said zoe "I didnt know that you wanted me to tell them"

"no its ok" said tess "just charlie nearly had a heart attack, and fletch, I dont know what to make of his reaction"

"well he is going to wonded when he finds out that you are 7 months" said zoe

"well when he walked into the staffroom, me and charlie were talking" said tess "well I just told fletch tgat the answer to his question was yes, and then I just walked out"

"well what a way to tell him he has a baby on the way" said zoe

"well a daughter on the way" said tess

Zoe smiled

"so you found out the sex" said zoe

"yes, last week, I am having a girl" said tess

"so what are you going to tell the staff" said zoe

"dont know" said tess

"well you dont have to tell them anything" said zoe

"what" said tess

"well it probably has already spread around" said zoe

"yea your probably right" said tess

"I will go out with you if you want" said zoe

"please" said tess

Zoe smiled and her and tess walked out the office door, fletch ran over to tess

"tess" he said

"fletch go and be happy with your family" said tess

Tess and zoe walked off And zoe laughed

"what?" said tess

"that was harsh" said zoe

"just expressing my feelings" said tess

This made zoe laugh even more, they stopped at the reception desk

"congratulations" said louise

"thanks" said tess smiling

"I told you" said zoe to tess "it would spread"

Tess smiled before heading back to her office, tess opened the door and sat down in her office chair when suudenly the door oppened it was fletch, fletch came in closed the door the blinds were oppened and charlie was interested to see what was happening, and he watched as tess stood up.

"you should have told me" said fletch

"its none of your business anyway" shouted tess

Charlie could hear what tess was saying

He watched as fletch tried to kiss tess but tess pushed him back

"like I said earlier" said tess

"go and be happy with your family" shouted tess

"calm down" shouted fletch

Fletch put his hands on tess shoulder

"dont touch me" shouted tess

Charlie had never seen tess so angry before

"I felt as if it was my fault, and that if your wife ever found out that it would be my fault breaking up your family" shouted tess "but your the one that cheated"

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes or his ears, then suddenly zoe came along, stood beside charlie and charlie pointed into the office where tess was arguing with fletch.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and zoe froze and watched as fletch grabbed tess wrist and tess shock him off, fletch then tried to put his hand on tess bump tess slapped him

"dont touch me" she shouted

"wait" said chatlie to zoe "is he the father"

Zoe slowly nodded her head, then charlie started to walk to the office door

"what are you doing" said zoe

"saving tess, I am not going to let him walk all over her" said charlie

Zoe followed charlie and they opened the door test was standing with her hands on her face trying to cover her tears

"get out" shouted charlie to fletch

Fletch left when tess screamed and put one hand on her bump and put the other on the door frame, she screamed again.

"right keep calm and breathe in and out" said zoe

Tess started to calm down and zoe helped her to cubicals, and gave her a scan, charlie was there beside tess

"well everything looks normal" said zoe

Tess smiled

"I can keep fletch away from you" said Zoe

"he has you pregnant and his wife too" said charlie

"what" said tess "natalies pregnant"

"yes, didn't you know" said charlie

"I could slap that man" said tess

"well from what I saw you already have" said charlie

Tess just laughed

"you don't need him" said zoe.

"your right" said tess

Suddenly fletch came into the cubical and smiled when he saw tess scan

"get out" said charlie

"or do you want another slap" said tess

"I come in piece" said fletch

"oh do you now" said tess "well I was anoyed with you but know I am furious cause I have just been told that me and your wife are both expecting"

"I am so sorry" said fletch

"well just so you know I wont tell natalie but if she asks I will not lie" said tess

"but" said fletch

"oh save your breath" said zoe

Fletch left and tess and zoe burst out laughing

"what?" said charlie

"I hate being mean" said tess

"you did the right thing" said zoe "but your not going to tell his wife"

"I know I would never dream of it" said tess

"so why did you shout at fletch" said charlie

"cause it will make him leave me and baby alone" said tess

"well you were even scaring me never mind fletch" said charlie

"do you really want him to leave you alone?" said zoe

"if he wasn't married, no" said tess "but he is married and his wife is pregnant"

"he stil really loves you" said zoe

"he will get over it" said tess

"some how I dont think he will" said zoe


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe called fletch into the office

"so tell me how I dont deserve tess" said fletch

"actually thats not what I was going to say" said zoe

"what then" said fletch

"She loves you and you love her and your daughter on the way" said Zoe

"but she doesn't love me" said fletch "she hates my guts"

"That's an act" said Zoe

"She loves you, but doesn't want you to love her back" said Zoe

"What? why?" said fletch

"Cause your married" said Zoe "she is scared"

"Of what" said fletch "if she would let me see her then..."

"Then what, don't say you would protect her" said Zoe

"I would" said fletch "I love her"

"Your married" said Zoe

"I don't love Nat, I love Tess" said fletch

"Then tell her" Said Zoe

"But how?" said fletch

"Well my history isn't exactly great" said Zoe "but show her that you care"

"Ok, thanks" said fletch

fletch walked out of the office and bumped into Tess, Tess walked on to her office and fletch followed her

"What do you want" said Tess

"I love you" said fletch

Tess put her hands on her hips, and fletch just laughed

"What" said Tess?

"Your funny when you're angry" said fletch

"Excuse me" said Tess

"Stop the act" said fletch

Fletch put his hands on Tess waist and his chin on her head and Tess pushed him off.

"Tess I love you" said fletch

"Get out" said Tess

Fletch walked out, Tess was deeply in love with fletch and was trying so hard to resist him, but she found it better to get him out of the room.

Tess sift ended and she headed home, at about 9 there was a knock on the door, it was fletch

"Felt..." said Tess

Tess didn't even get a chance to finish saying his name when fletch passed germ into the house and started kissing her, Tess just gave in

"Wait" said Tess

"What are you doing here?" said Tess

"See the woman I love, and are baby" said fletch

Fletch got his hand and placed it on her bump

"What about your family?" said Tess?

Fletch took papers out of his pocket, they were devorse papers

"But fletch your family" said Tess

"Your my family" said fletch "you me and the baby"

The next day Tess was walking past reception when fletch walked up behind her and put his hands around her waist.

"Fletch you frightened me" said Tess

Suddenly Natalie appeared at the E.D entrance

"So this is the slag you have dumped your pregnant wife for" said Natalie


	6. Chapter 6

"I see that you have knocked her up as well" said Natalie

Tess put her hand on her bump

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" said fletch

"Oh you would love that" said Natalie "so everyone wouldn't find out about your dirty little secret"

Zoe sighed

"Fletch deal with this" said Zoe

Zoe and Tess walked into Zoe's office

"How long should we give it?" said Zoe?

"Well it's pretty obvious that she is going to tell everyone" said Tess "but I just didn't want to be there"

"I know, you can't have that stress" said Tess

"So are you 2 back together?" said Zoe

"Me and fletch?" said Tess

"Yea" said Zoe

"Well yes, well kind off" said Tess "he is getting a divorce"

"Oh" said Zoe gob smacked

"I know I was as shocked as you" said Tess

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Come in" said Zoe

"You can come out now" said Charlie

"What happened" said Zoe

"Everyone knows that fletch is getting a divorce and that you are carrying his baby" said Charlie

Tess sighed

"Do they know about the affair" said Tess

"I don't know, I think that they might have guessed" said Charlie

"Well I think it is time to face the music" said Tess

Tess stood up and walked with Charlie out the door, there were stares but not that many, suddenly fletch came in behind Tess, hugged her and put his hands on her bump

"Fletch" Tess shouted "stop doing that"

Tess said this laughing, and nudged fletch

"Well I can deal with that, well as long as you don't slap me again" said fletch cheekily

"Ha ha" said Tess sarcastically

Fletch and Charlie just laughed and fletch walked away

Tess was now 8 months pregnant, and Zoe wanted to talk to her about maternity leave, but Tess was trying to avoid Zoe as Tess knew that she would be board out of her mind

"Tess you can't avoid me forever" said Zoe coming up behind Tess

"I don't want to go off" said Tess

"I know" said Zoe "what about paper work from home?"

"Ok" said Tess

"Just send the file in with fletch" said Zoe "I assume that he is living with you"

"Yes he is" said Tess "but can I bring it in myself"

"Ok" said Zoe "that probably the best I am going to get"

Tess laughed

"True" she said

"Ok starting from Monday" said Zoe

"Ok" said Tess

"Coming back to work" said Zoe

Zoe helped Tess up then they heard a splash on the ground, Tess and Zoe looked down, it was Tess waters, they had broken

"I guess you won't be doing work from home" said Zoe smiling


	7. Chapter 7

"Zoe this isn't funny" shouted Tess

Charlie walked in and saw Tess

"She is in labour" said Zoe holding Tess hand

"We need a bed in here" shouted Charlie out the door

Max came rushing in

"Get fletch" said Zoe to max

"No problem" said max

Max had always fancied Zoe and would do anything for her

"Breath in and out" said Zoe

Suddenly fletch walked in

"What's going on" he said

"Labour" said Zoe

Fletch ran over and held Tess hand not caring what people thought, zoe wheeled Tess out of the staffroom and everyone was staring.

"Zoe the porter" said max

Zoe laughed

"Or receptionist" said max

"Don't push your luck" said Zoe smiling at max

Max smiled back and they reached resus

"Tess Bateman 33 weeks pregnant" said Zoe

Fletch helped Tess onto the bed

2 hours later Tess had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Tess handed her to fletch

"What about a name" said fletch

"You choose" said Tess

"What about Katie" said fletch

"Perfect" said Tess

"Katie it is then" said fletch

Everyone visited Tess and Katie, but one thing that stayed with Tess was Zoe, Tess knew that Zoe couldn't have children, but it broke Tess heart when she saw how good Zoe was with Katie.

Tess and fletch worked things out, fletch divorced his wife and married Tess in the hospital chapel, max finally got the courage to ask zoe out, zoe said yes and after 8 months they got engaged. Tess asked max and Zoe to be Katie's god parents, and they said yes, they were all happy Zoe went on medication to give her a chance of becoming a mother, and within 3 months she found out that she was pregnant and 9 months later she had a baby boy called tom.

Hoped you enjoyed this story, please review as I love reading them.


End file.
